poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clay Moorington
'''Clay Moorington '''is a character from the NEXO Knights LEGO brand. Bio Clay first met Ryan when he and his friends came to the LEGO Portal 2 world to find a cake that is a Foundation Element for stopping Lord Vortech's plan to rule all LEGO humanity. Then, Clay saw Morro, who's not reformed yet, in the Ghostbusters world and the ghost attack him with monsters created by the Book of Monsters and somehow turned Clay evil. Sci-Ryan beats the Book of Monsters, Zod and Morro get away and Clay is turned back to good, which the other NEXO Knights are happy about. Clay is a Knight like Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. When Jestro starts to summon monsters to fight for him, Clay teams up with Ryan and the others to fight Jestro Trivia *Clay's worst fear is failing as a knight. *He'll help Ryan and friends in Ryan's NEXO Knight Adventure. *He will join Ryan and the gang in Super Thomas and His Hero Friends. * *Clay will help Ryan and Odette *Clay will help Ryan and the others in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. *Clay is a cousin of Prince Can. * * * Quotes *Come on. *This is not good. *I have to go back and get that book. I can't let it fall into Jestro's hands. *You can only save those who want to be saved. *Sci-Ryan don't trust Morro?! *I trust you. *Once a NEXO Knight, always a NEXO Knight. *We can do this. *NEXO Knights, charge! *General Zod No, Zod! Morro won't give you New Krypton! *Sci-Ryan sings Friend Like Me to Clay Thanks. *I can do this. For justice, for honor, for a friend. *Rianna transformed into Black-Wing Rianna Rianna? Are you ok? *Matau and his female counterpart Whoa! *Ryan said that the Diamond Scarab is the Foundation Element Wow. I can't believe it. *Come, dear knight. Let us get that Keystone back. *Nice job, Eris. Now to get this "Sauron" person. *Looks everything in the LEGO Universe is back to normal thanks to us. *a role at Agnes' party Fear not. For I, Clay Moorington, am here to save you! *playing his role You will not harm those citizens of this realm, you beast. *playing his role Once again, I, brave knight Clay Moorington, have saved the day and defeated the dragon! *Jessica Fairbrother Jessica? Why are you dressed like a Ghostbuster? *Let's bust some ghosts. *the Boss Ghost I, Clay Moorington, am here to bust you. *Ha-ha! You just got busted. *NEXO Knights, let's go! *Argh! I'm tiny! *This is terrible! *he saw Thief in the Midway Arcade world Hey! Stop in the name of Clay Moorington! *Ryan gets possessed by Morro Wow! *about to have his very first NEXO Knight summit Wow. I am excited. But to be honest I'm a little nervous too. *asked about leaving his armor in the Autobot Base It's in my bag. *Ryan tells Cole that Twilight is turned to stone by Vortech What?! *I'm just self-conscious about wearing it. And I haven't got accustomed to these yet either. *sighs *Sci-Ryan You think this is the Lord of the Rings world? *Just because I have this armor and these propellers doesn't mean that I'll be a good leader. *Crash Bandicoot (EG) calls Prince Derek his brother Brother? *What vow did your brother and Meg make, Crash? *My armor! He's got my armor! *Stop! Come back! THEIF! *Black-Wing Rianna opens a rift to Equestria Whoa! *Rianna! You can't do this! *becoming a human ARGH! I'm a human! *Ryan tells Morro that he's the Green Ninja Whoa! *GLaDOS That big oven was a test!? *It's okay. I'm Clay, I'm here to help. *Let's win these Games! *he found Ryan who is turned into a swan Ryan! What happened to you? *Poor Ryan. I hope you're ok as a swan. *Come on! Hurry up! *At least we've got the amber, the Golden CHI, Chen's staff and now the cake. *Sci-Ryan refuse to give Ryvine and Rothbart to give them his lunchbox Yeah. That's right. You tell them Science-boy. *Let's go! We've got female and male Damsels in Distress to save. *Sci-Ryan and Batman won the last race in the Midway Arcade world Bravo, Bat-guy! *Let's do this! I can't let Midnight Sparkle wreak havoc like this. *NEXO Knights, away! *Wyldstyle says that she have "grave" doubts Nice joke, Wyldstyle. *O-kay. That is not gonna be good. * * *Ryan turns Stephane back to good and sends her to her homeworld AWESOME! How did you do that? *How come Ryan refers to Evil Ryan as "Evil me"? *Oh. Now I see why. *he heard that Ryan's pendant is a part of Ryan Whoa! *We can do this. Let's go. *I have a fear of failing. *I can't fight anyone. Not even you. *Sci-Ryan You think you got a Dalek for a friend? *being turned evil I, Clay Moorington, bow to your command, mighty Jestro. *getting back from defeating Jestro Sorry I didn't get your messages. I was caught in a time-travel loop. It was the strangest thing that happened to me. *seeing Morro gone He's gone. That's the second strangest. *seeing his human self And make that the third strangest. *Okay. So you saw a strange girl who looked like Twilight? *We've got to find out who that girl is and what she is up to. *Ryan said Sci-Ryan is a friend to Sci-Twi Oh. So, what is she doing with that amulet then. *Black-Wing Rianna Rianna! You can't do this! *But you're destroying this world to get it. *Listen, Rianna! Some of my friends have been where you've been, they made the mistakes you're making. Sunset put on a crown and, just like you, she was overwhelmed by the magic it contained. She thought it could give her all she ever wanted. *No, you can't. Even with all that power, you'll still be alone. True friendship comes from Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter and Magic. I understand you, Rianna. But Ryanset will show you the most powerful magic of all times. Sci-Twi's amulet and turns into Hawk Clay Moorington The Magic of Friendship! *Sci-Ryan! Do it while she's distracted! *Ryanset comfort Rianna We need to talk about this. *Where did this sorcary come from? With all the flying, hand lasers, magic lasers and wings? *Rianna? What band did Evil Rianna and her two friends form? *Oh, the NEOXOlings. I get it. *But how these human friends of yours get pony ears, wings and longer hair? *Rianna turned back into Black-Wing Rianna by Ryvine Oh, no. Not again. *Rianna? Are Ryan and Odette turned into? Swans? *We can use this NEXO Power against anyone. *We need to find my armor and get back there. I don't want to be like this for longer than I have to. *What are we going to do? If Midnight flies through one of those rifts, she'll destroy the human world. *Merlok, NEXO Knight! *I'm Clay Moorington. A NEXO Knight. And with NEXO Power, I shall defeat you. *Thomas once risked his life to save me. I couldn't call myself his friend but I'd be willing to do the same. So who's with me? *To Al's toy barn and beyond. *Good work, guys. 19 blocks and 19 more to go. *Come on, guys. Did Thomas give up when Jestro had me tied to a target? *No. And did he give up because Morro did not reform? *No he didn't. We have a friend in need and we won't rest until he's safe in Pumpkin's room. Now, let's move. *That's where I need to go. *We'll be back before Pumpkin gets home. *What? What are you laughing at? Huh?laughs Very funny, Cody. *What? What's so funny? circles on his face Cody! *his sword and shield have writing on them Knock it off, Cody! *Clay 2 Clay? Are you coming? *Come on! We can't slow down now, Twilight needs us to rescue her from that ghost! *Oh look. Two swans. *Mata Nui! Ryan? Odette? *Macy says she's seen something moving fast towards a distance castle I could go after it. *gasps Nightmare Moon! *What are you doing?! *Don't say it. *What spell are you going to use on Ryan? *I really have no idea how they do that. *I guess the human Flain decided to stay at Crystal Prep. *Let's find Uberta's castle. *We know where Rothbart and Ryvine takes the princess and Sci-Ryan to. Swan Lake. *We can take the Fortrex to *seeing Ryvine in a form of Gaia Everfree and a robot A Gaia Everfree robot?! * *Thunderwing asked what have Ryan done Ryan gave Twilight back her body. She can see what you done, Thunderwing, and it's CONTROLING HER!!! * * Category:NEXO Knights characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Knights Category:True Neutral Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Leaders Category:Male Damsels Category:HEROES Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Lion Guard